6Teen: Chrissy's Downward Spiral
by LordMercuryTwilight
Summary: Basically a story of Chrissy, one of the three clones, that slowly goes down a dark path after she snaps. First major fic amd I sorta suck at summaries. Rated M for dark themes.


Disclaimer: First of all, I don't own 6teen. Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis do and I am only writing this as a fan. I really enjoy the show and wish that fricken Cartoon Network will air ALL the episodes at one point and in order.

Author's note: As intended, this fic is centered around Chrissy. She will be OOC for the whole fic and is in her point of view. This is about her decent into a part of her which is dark and violent so the rating can change. I hope to get some good reviews and will update at least once a week or maybe more. Depends on ideas and where I hope to take this story. Not many fan fic's are based on the clones and now, time for them, well one of them to get some light!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I always thought that I couldn't have any negative thoughts running through my happy go lucky mind. Always smiling and enjoying my days being the manager of the Khaki Barn with a few annoying gestures from a certain female employee working there and putting up with two look a-likes. I do admit that maybe I can come off a bit dense but at least I do get stuff done. Unfortunately after a while, rage slowly builds up regardless of who you are or how to release that anger you need to vent out.

It simply started one afternoon while working during our 50% off sale. Kristen and Kirsten were bickering over stupid stuff while Nikki finds her way to piss me off. Kirsten walked over to me and started to whine about how Kristen had been treating her. I basically told her that now wasn't the time and continue to work. I suddenly overheard a group of customers talking about me and compared me to the other two. Their conversation started to hit home and after so long, like a lightning strike sunk in my brain.

At that point I realized I was the same as them. Was I really that bad in peoples view points? Was I really too dense to know that I was just a girl with a blonde attitude? All I could do to get away from the realization was to run and hid back in the elite bathroom and without thinking just screamed!

Tears just flowed from my eyes and didn't stop. Have I become something I loathe? Who or what am I really? I slammed my fist down hard and cried. "Just who the hell am I really?" I asked to no one. "What should I do? Nikki just pisses me the hell of and my two close friends are just freaking stupid!"

I paused after my last little outburst, "Just like me…." I just put my head on my knees and just continued to let the tears flow.

_Now only if I can change myself!_ I thought, _Then maybe no one will look down upon me or judge me for being……. A clone or a fucking fashion slave!_ After work I left and headed home. All the lights were out like usual. My parents never were home when I need them. My mother travels for her business and my father usually is only home when I'm at school or at work. Sometimes he stays with his drinking buddies which as far as I'm concerned could care less.

First thing I did was run up to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost felt like crying again. _OK be strong Chrissy! If I want to be strong I need to quit crying like a little bitch!_ I took off my clothes I had on and headed toward the bathroom wrapped in one of my green towels. _A nice hot shower may help._ I turned on the water and after 20 minutes of just letting the hot water run over my tired body I wrapped the towel around me and headed to my mother's closet.

_I will need different clothes, not these look alike outfits._ I went through some of my mother's clothing and found nothing worth trying on. _Damn she's just as bad as I am on clothing choices. I need to go shopping tomorrow._ I knew I had to work but screw it. I grabbed my cell and texted Kristen putting her in charge tomorrow. _Now since that's done time to get some sleep, hopefully._ I put on a long knee length tee shirt and hopped into bed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I awoke around ten o'clock and just quickly threw on a pair of clothes I had. I grabbed a pop-tart from the kitchen cabinet and grabbed my money purse and left to do some shopping. I caught the bus and rode to the outlet mall on the other side of town and started to walk around.

I walked into several different stores and eventually emerged with a new style of clothing. I wore a dark grey tube top that left my belly exposed and did show off a bit of my upper breasts, A black sleeveless leather vest, Dark blue very short Jean bottoms, black leather boots that almost go up to my knees and black fingerless riding gloves. _This feels more like me_ I thought. _I can get used to this, but I wonder how everyone would react to me now!_

When I did return to the Khaki Barn, I did get a surprising reaction from both Kristen and Kirsten, and especially Nikki. She just kept rubbing her eyes and looking between me and the other two.

Later in the week I thought that a good way for me to vent my rage that had built up and also help me boost my own confidence and strength was signing up for martial arts classes. I was like a bumbling idiot the first several weeks but as with good determination, actually started to excel and pass students far above my level!

Within the next four months, I was really liking who I had become. What can I say; I HATED what I was before…. Unfortunately my rage still slowly built up and seemed to change my attitude. Who could blame me, my two associates are complete dumbasses, Nikki is a total bitch, and several others that wonder this stupid mall are just complete dip shits.

At one point, just as I was about to go on a well deserved break, Kirsten was complaining about who I would choose to be this month's employee of the month and didn't realize I just threw my balled up fist right in her left jaw knocking her back on the floor in a complete daze with Nikki and Kristen watching me with both jaws dropped. At that point something inside me just felt…… well nice. I actually enjoyed doing that!

After that I just walked out and ideas ran through my mind. Violent and unimaginable things. A smile crossed my lips as I daydreamed more and more. "What the fuck is wrong with me." I whispered to myself after reviewing what was going through my brain. Was I really becoming evil, like actually to a point I would harm someone? _So that's what power feels like._

I heard footsteps behind me and as I turned around I was staring at a confused looking yet irritated Kristen. "What is up with you today?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I really could care less." I responded.

Kristen just cocked her eye at me. "I don't think so. You haven't been acting like yourself lately. You seem distant and too busy to hang out with us anymore and your clothes…." She looked at my current outfit, "Is quite, different!"

I just answered back, "I like my new look. Do I HAVE to dress just like you and Kirsten every day? I'm just sick of it!"

"That was harsh and why did you hurt her back there?" I could tell there was a bit of irritation in her tone.

I just felt more anger arise. "Because she started to really annoy me GREATLY!" I basically said almost yelling.

Tears started to form in her eyes, "Y, you really have changed….." At that point she darted back the way she came. I also didn't realize that I flipped her off while she was running away.

I just started to walk again to my destination heavily in thought. I didn't realize that the stupid Rent-a-Cop saw that little so called fight and my little salute to a so called annoying friend.

"Hold it right there maggot." He said casually. His normal saying to all teenagers.

_You're the true maggot of this goddamn mall!_ I thought to myself. "What do you want?"

"I saw that little squabble you had, and the little thing you did as she ran off." He answered, "That's in violation of…"

"Who the fuck cares about your stupid so called mall code! For all I care you can shove it up your ass as far as I'm concerned!" I yelled back interrupting.

Ron flared up royally at my response. "I have to take you into custody soldier. You're coming with me and I'm calling your parents." Ron grabbed my arm and started to drag me to his office. At that moment I grabbed his arm, moved behind him and jerked his arm far behind him with a very loud _SNAP!_

Ron dropped to the ground after I released his arm from my grip writhing in pain. He looked up at me as I turned away from him and started to walk toward the exit. "Wh what the hell is…… wrong with you!"

"I'm finally at my breaking point with you all!" I answered back not looking back. "I'm tired of ALL of you! I don't want to deal with you or my job or friends!" I just walked out of the mall and waited at the bus stop for my ride home. I just needed to get away from this place and now!

_God I am totally sick of this whole mall and everyone in it! I just want them to disappear!_ My train of thought never changed, even after I arrived back at home. Like usual no one was home and right now, that was a good thing. With the thoughts of the so called khaki twins going through my mind, I suddenly spun kicked our mailbox clear off the wooden post and onto the ground with a clear indent of where my boot came in contact with it.

A big smirk crossed my face. _That felt so, awesome. Maybe all I need to do is beat some sense into those two. Would be a big bonus to show Nikki where she really stands. Knock her down a few pegs!_ I really enjoyed the thought of watching all three writhe in pain on the ground and just thinking about it actually put me at ease. I licked my lips and smiled. At that point, the old Chrissy was finally gone for good, and it felt great!


End file.
